rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Kneller
General Name: Alexis Kneller Nicknames: Tangent Age: 32 D.O.B: February 22nd, 1983 Race: Quincy Gender: Female Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair: Long, brown, and straight Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Body type: Slender Alexis wears a navy suit with a light blue blouse, and that's what she'll wear most of the time. Even casually. She has a Quincy Cross brooch that she wears on her lapel so that she can be recognized by other Quincy. Personality Alexis is incredibly talkative (which gave her the nickname "Tangent", for always going off on a tangent), but also incredibly reserved. She'll reveal very little through her speech, and is a master of talking about nothing AKA small talk. She works by the book and with dedication. Every boss she's had admire her work ethic and obeisance. She doesn't like the spotlight, but finds her self-worth in being useful to someone who deserves it. Someone who deserves it is someone who understands what power is, and who at least either has power, or craves it. Such a person is a worthy leader who Alexis will be loyal to until their death or until they deserve it no more. Likes - Talking - Following a good leader - Efficiency - Politeness Dislikes - Impoliteness - Aimlessness and ignorance - Rebellious teenager types History Alexis grew up in Toronto, Canada, as an only child. Her parents were both workaholics, which meant Alexis was often alone. Although she was smart, and often did her parents proud, Alexis felt betrayed because of how little time they had for her. Most of that time was spent trying to teach her about what being a Quincy meant, but she just wanted to have fun with her parents. Thusly, things continued until Alexis reached her teenage years and was unable to take it anymore. Alexis rebelled with every fibre of her being. If she could look disapproving, she'd do so. If she could speak rudely, she would. Anything to get her parents' attention and show them that they should've paid more attention to her. Alexis now considers these years to be the worst years of her life. Not because she was sad, but because she was foolish. When she was 19, she finally was snapped out of that foolishness. While spraying some graffiti on the wall in an alley, she was attacked by a hollow she could not defeat. Though she was certain she was going to die, her parents came to save her just in time. They explained how they worked at their jobs, and then took time everyday to exterminate hollows in the community, that's why they were so busy. Most importantly, they said they still loved Alexis. After that, Alexis moved out, striving to be independent. She got a job as a secretary, though she disliked her boss, and used her free time to train her Quincy powers. She vowed she'd become something to be proud of, the best tool one could hope for, and she'd do it for someone who deserved it. News reached her of the hollow activity in New York, so she's quit her job and moved there, certain that she'll have a higher chance of finding a fellow Quincy who would be worthy. Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku Spirit Weapon Der Schalldämpfer (The Silencer) Der Schalldämpfer is a Walther P99 pistol. Alexis' “arrows” are actually bullets, which are a bit faster than normal arrows, but are harder to hit owing to their smaller size. Schnellfeuer has two aspects to it. Passively, it lets Alexis fire up to 3 bullets per turn. When activated, she can fire up to 5 bullets per turn for 3 turns. She then has to “reload” (catch her breath) by not firing on the subsequent turn, and only firing once per turn for the remainder of the cooldown. Schnellfeuer is activated by Alexis deliberately using an excess of hard consonant sounds in speech (ex: k, ch, g, b, ones where the sound is expelled all at once and cannot be sustained) When activated, Schutzweste forms a protective energy vest on Alexis’ torso, which will reduce blast damage to that area, and protect against attacks aimed there. Its protection is about the equivalent of a bulletproof vest, so it limits the shuddering effect of blasts, and resists incredibly against slashes and dull-tipped weapons. As such, it is more vulnerable to piercing attacks with sharp points. Schutzweste is activated by Alexis deliberately using an excess of soft consonant sounds in speech (ex: s, sh, f, m, ones where the sound can be sustained) When activated, Netzpistole will cause Alexis’ next bullet to fire a net with weighted ends (think every net you see come out of a gun) to entangle her opponent. If it comes into contact with itself or the ground while wrapping around the opponent, it will attempt to stick to itself or the ground to make it harder to escape. This is combated by the opponent’s (HAK+REI)/2. At equal levels, the target is encumbered. If Alexis’s SEI is significantly higher, the opponent will have a very difficult time freeing themselves. If Alexis’ SEI is significantly lower, the opponent can break free with relative ease. Think standard stat difference explanations. Netzpistole is activated by Alexis deliberately using an excess of vowel sounds in speech (ex: ay, ah, oh, uh, ee, these sounds are preferably at the start of words for the activation) Schrift: T, the Talkative Alexis gains strength from speech, whether her own or her opponent’s. This allows her to empower her own speech, thus empowering her own abilities. Mitreißende Rede is used in tandem with another ability to empower it. Schnellfeuer: Alexis’s bullets become incendiary bullets, increasing in size and also setting what they hit on fire. Schutzweste: The vest extends to cover all of Alexis’ body, and increases defensive power twofold. Netzpistole: The net travels faster and increases its adhesion and cohesion, making it harder to escape. At equal stat levels, the opponent will have to take time to break free instead of just finding the opening and ripping it off. Other Items A Nexus 5 cell-phone and a Volkswagen Golf GT that she drives. 'Ginto:' Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Alexis will talk a lot about nothing, she is a master of small talk. She loves efficiency and hates aimlessness and rebellious teenagers. If she picks someone to follow (they must understand what power is and either crave it or have it), then she will follow them loyally until they no longer deserve it, until their death, or until her own death. Her loyalty means she will go to any extent necessary to follow a command. In fights, she will try to distract her opponents with speech to get the perfect opportunity for an easy kill. OC Relationships Trivia Alexis' faceclaim is Misaki Kirihara from Darker than Black Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info This is Sumiko's Quincy! Time zone EST. I am a mod, so feel free to ask me for stuff! Or, you know, just send it in modmail. Category:Quincy